Naive Princess
by LeeLeeBoo
Summary: Diana see something she shouldn't and leads to her learning about sex and having sex with a certain dark knight.  PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I suck at summarys. couples:BM/WW and GL/HG. Mostly smut with a tiny bit of humor about how inccoent Diana is.


Diana was walking past John's room in the watchtower then, she heard an OH! Diana knocked on the door.

Diana:"John? Are you alright?"

Door opened the door and walked inside when she turned the corner to John's room he hand went over her mouth and her eye went wide. There was Shayrea on the ground sucking on John's cock. Diana hide around the corner peering in.

John:"Oh..Shayrea, Stop! I'm going to cum soon."

Shayrea:"Give it to me John, I want your cum all over me."

John:"AAARGH!"

John cums all over Shayrea's face.

John:"MMNHHH!"

Shayrea licks it up happily. Diana turns and leaves quietly. Shayrea turns her head knowing someone was watching them she rubs John's cock. Diana was walking about the watch tower. She notices Captain Atom and Kara sitting eating lunch.

Batman:"Diana?"

Diana stops and turns to face Batman.

Batman:"Diana? Are you alright? You seem lost."

Diana:"Yes, Batman, I'm fine…thanks, I just need to reach my room and rest after a long work shift. Excuse me."

Diana walks into her room leaving Batman to go upon his day.

Diana thoughts:"I can't take the image what Shayrea and John were doing off my mind."

Diana walks into her bathroom and cups her breast.

Diana:"I don't know what's happening to me, my body feels strange, but, full of pleasure at the same time."

Diana thoughts:"Perhaps, I'll be able to clear my mind after a shower."

Diana undresses leaving only her earrings on as she steps into the shower and the has the steaming hot water ran down her skin. Diana hands move down to her breast. One of them is near her nipple and the other is just rubbing her breast.

Diana thoughts:"Ohhh…I have never felt like this when touching myself."

Diana hands move to her hips she starts to feel very excited.

Diana thoughts:"I feel very excited what is happening to me?"

Diana hands move down to her clit she puts a finger in herself.

Diana thoughts:"Why am I'm so wet. Great hera does this feel so good."

Diana kept finger fucking herself and missing with her breasts. Diana then, started to think about Bruce and him doing this to her.

Diana thoughts:"Why am I think about Bruce when I'm doing this."

Diana breathing started to pick up and she started to moan Bruce's name. Diana felt like she was ready to explode between her legs.

Diana thoughts:"Oh gods why do I feel like I'm going to explode."

Diana:"OHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Diana felt her fingers get very wet and herself clamp around her fingers. Diana moved her hands to see white stuff drip down her legs. Diana sat down on the ground her legs were ready to give out anyways.

Meanwhile outside…

Flash:"Man Bats is lucky."

Batman:"How am I lucky?"

Flash:"But, you were just and -she and you were just…"

Batman:"What?"

Flash:"Weren't you in there having sex with Wondy?"

Batman:"No? Why would you think that?"

Flash:"Because she was moaning Bruce over and over again."

Batman:"Oh and how would you now this?"

Flash:"Her room and my room share a wall."

Batman:"Alright I have a feeling I should check up on her then."

Flash:"Good idea and when you're doing that I'll go see what Fire up to."

Flash zoomed off and Batman knocked on her door. He didn't get an answer so he opened the door and shut it when he was inside. Batman slipped off his mask.

Bruce:"Diana?"

Diana eyes widen she stood up and wrapped a towel around herself. She shut off the water and made her way to her room.

Diana:"Yeah Bruce?"

Bruce:"What's up with all the nosie and you moaning my name?"

Diana:"You heard me?"

Bruce:"Wally did right threw the wall you guys share."

Diana:"Great hera."

Bruce:"What wrong?"

Diana:"You got something sticking out in your pants."

Bruce eyes widen when she realized what she was talking about.

Bruce:"Crap."

Diana:"What is it."

Bruce:"An erection."

Diana:"Which is?"

Bruce:"Ok I thought that was a joke going around that Wonder Woman had no idea about sex."

Diana:"What's sex?"

Bruce:"What you were just doing to yourself."

Diana:"Oh that was enjoyable."

Bruce:"Ok then."

Diana:"But, what does sex have to do with this?"

Diana touched Bruce's erection making him moan her name.

Diana:"You ok Bruce?"

Bruce:"Couldn't be better."

Diana:"You sounded like I did when I touch myself in the shower."

Diana touch Bruce again getting the same response.

Diana:"O boy."

Bruce:"What?"

Diana:"I feel wet again?"

Bruce:"Of course you just got out of the shower and your hair is dripping wet."

Diana:"No not up here down here."

Diana took Bruce's hand to her wetness. Diana let out a moan.

Diana:"That felt good what happened."

Bruce:"Maybe I should explain sex to first before we get into it."

Diana:"Ok."

15 minutes later….

Bruce had Diana on her bed both of them were kissing each other and rubbing up against each other.

Diana:"I thought you said you have to put yourself in me?"

Bruce:"I don't want to hurt you princess."

Diana:"How would you hurt me?"

Bruce:"Wall of skin down there and when I put myself in side of you I'm going to break it."

Diana:"Is it going to be there every time when I have sex."

Bruce:"No only first timers that are woman have them."

Diana:"Oh well be careful."

Bruce:"I'll try."

Bruce slipped a condom on himself and slipped himself in her. Diana felt the pain right away.

Diana:"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! It hurts!"

Bruce:"Sorry it will fade though."

The pain faded and Diana let out a moan when she felt pleasure instead.

Diana:"Pains gone now what?"

Diana felt Bruce pull himself out until the tip of him was just in her. Diana was confused until he rammed himself into her and kept on doing it.

Diana:"B-Bruce…go a little faster."

Bruce picked up the pace a bit. Diana moaned and started to push up against him.

Diana:"Um…Faster."

Bruce then, picked up Diana's leg and Diana felt him hit something it felt good.

Diana:"OHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Bruce:"I think I just found your g-spot."

Diana:"g what?"

Bruce:"Tell you later."

Diana felt Bruce keep hitting the same spot over and over again making the same presser build up inside of her that she felt before.

Diana:"Something coming again."

Bruce just kept right on thrusting into her.

Diana:"OH BRUCE!"

Diana came taking Bruce with her. But, instead of screaming he came with a shutter of moans and groans. Bruce pulled out of Diana and landed next to her.

Diana:"So, that's sex?"

Bruce:"Yeah."

Diana:"I like sex a lot."

Bruce:"I haven't met a person who didn't who wasn't a virgin."

Diana:"You said you were going to tell me what a g-spot was remember?"

Bruce:"Yeah now I do. A g-spot is a sweet spot in side of someone that makes them feel really good."

Diana:"Hmm…interesting. Wanna go again?"

Bruce:"Fine with me but, are you sure?"

Diana:"I'm really tired but, yeah."

Bruce:"How about after a nap we continue?"

Diana:"I love the sound of that."

Bruce took off the condom and threw it in Diana's trash can.

Diana:"What is that you just threw away?"

Bruce:"Condom it keeps girls from getting pregnant."

Diana:"So that's where babies come from."

Bruce:"Yeah(Yawn)."

Diana:"Goodnight Bruce."

Bruce:"Sweet dreams princess."


End file.
